1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print unit, more particularly to a print unit for using a photographing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of transferring an image to a photosensitive medium by using EL element in a print unit is known to the public by Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei. 11-320958 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei. 09-160115.
The printer shown by Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei. 11-320958 exposes one line amount of a photosensitive material by illuminating one line amount of EL elements. After exposure of one line amount of photosensitive material is finished, by moving one line amount of photosensitive material through controlled vertical scanning in the sub-scanning direction, the next one line amount of the photosensitive material is exposed.
Further, the printer shown by Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 09-160115 comprises a multilayer-structured EL device placed between two shutter members.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,326 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei. 10-93906) shows a digital camera having a printer. The digital camera also have a display unit being movable between a position where a user can look it and another position where the unit print on a photosensitive medium. At the position of printing, the display unit serves to exposure the medium for the printer.
However, it takes a long time to copy the image because of exposing a material by one line to the photosensitive medium according to the printer described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei. 11-320958. Moreover, it is difficult to miniaturize the printer because the vertical scanning requires moving the sensitive medium. It is difficult to display the image to the outside of the printer and transfers the image to the photosensitive medium, because operations of the device is controlled to close and open the first shutter member or second shutter member by turns, according to the information photographing and transferring device described in Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. Hei. 9-160115.
In the digital camera shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,326, the display unit, which is mechanically moved, have more complex in structure. Moreover, when the display unit is used not for exposing in the printer but for displaying to the user, a space where the display unit retreats from the printer. Therefore, the digital camera becomes large in size.
Moreover, it tends to generate distortion of the image in case of transferring in the abovementioned printers.